


Voidster Gives Great Head

by dirtyskellylover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyskellylover/pseuds/dirtyskellylover
Summary: Short story that takes place in The Sin Mansion AU. Gift to my writing partner, AllocateAloe. <3





	Voidster Gives Great Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllocateAloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllocateAloe/gifts).



**[G….]** the eight-and-a-half-foot tall monster sounded almost plaintive as he leaned his broad frame against the doorway. **[I’m bored.]**

 

G sighed heavily, setting his coffee mug down with a firm _thunk_ on the large, antique desk he used for his paperwork. Voidster usually excelled at keeping himself occupied, but some days he would wander into G’s office, unable to stave off the boredom that came of being an intelligent, determined being. The lich was actually surprised that the other man had managed to live in this timeline for so long without causing any major destruction or making his presence known to the general populace. He thrived on attention of any kind, but seemed relatively content to stay within the premises of the property.

 

Of course, this often led to G...or the human girl, being the primary source of Voidster’s entertainment. Voidster had spent most of the morning tormenting the human, so she must be too exhausted to entice him any further. G had been vaguely aware of the shouting and heavy footsteps thundering through the house, but had been more focused on the data he was transcribing into data sheets for their “pet” project.

 

Voidster moved towards him, suddenly, kneeling down and pushing his face against the lich’s side, as one muscular arm wrapped loosely around G’s midsection. **[Let’s have sex,]** he breathed against G’s ribs, his claws dropping slightly to playfully fondle the lich’s groin. G ignored him for the moment, raising his own hand to his face and rubbing at his temple. He had been working for quite some time, but sex with Voidster would last at least an hour, and he wasn’t in a terribly submissive mood. The other man was larger, and usually wrestled the lich beneath him, except for the times that G fought back, and won dominance for the night. But G wasn’t in the mood for fighting, either.

 

His mate’s touching had begun to arouse him, and he growled softly, which prompted a smirk from the kneeling monster. **[Do you like that?]** he teased, rubbing G’s growing erection through the thin fabric of his trousers. His violet tongue draped against the lich’s scarred hide, ducking under his unzipped jacket to lick his way downward aggressively. When he reached G’s sharp hipbone, the soft growling grew in intensity, the other monster instinctively reaching toward him and shoving his face against the flesh before him. Voidster’s smirk grew, opening his mouth and lightly nipping at his mate’s hide, which prompted the lich’s other hand to join the first in pressing his head down, further.

 

At this, Voidster’s own arousal was uncomfortable, and he shifted, preparing to stand and begin undressing. His violet eyes widened as G snarled and increased the pressure on his skull, holding him in place. “Finish what you’ve started, slut,” he growled, spreading his stance and pushing his chair back slightly to make room under the desk. His words only further excited Voidster, who was not entirely used to the dominant side of the lich. Surprisingly cooperative, he crawled beneath the desk, releasing his hold on G to rest his claws lightly on the other man’s thighs. When he reached for the lich’s zipper, however, his hand was smacked away, the white eyes above him narrowing. “Use only your mouth.”

 

He was slightly aggravated by this, but he knew that G’s will was implacable at times, and it was more interesting to let him instruct, for now. Besides, if he pleased his partner well enough, the favor might be returned, and he enjoyed the lich’s mouth as much as he did anything else. Dropping his hands, he leaned forward, letting his hot breath brush against his mate’s groin as he nudged his face against the hardening shaft before him. The lich exhaled, and resumed his grip on the other man’s skull, while one of his clawed feet crept forward to press against Voidster’s own arousal. The larger monster grunted, his hips thrusting forward slightly against G’s foot as he began to undo his zipper with his teeth.

 

It wasn’t a difficult task, and he managed to tug open the lich’s trousers easily enough. He then pressed his lips against the lich’s clothed erection, delicately using his fangs to catch at G’s boxers and free his dark manhood. He could sense the tension in the other man, his thighs quivering as the tips of his claws dug into the back of Voidster’s head. Tentatively, he unfurled his long, violet tongue, lapping up the underside of the the lich’s aching cock to the tip, and back again to his root. The faint moan that G released was not lost on him, and he focused more deeply on his task, opening his mouth and letting the head of his mate’s shaft slide against his lips.

 

G slouched slightly in his chair, releasing Voidster’s head to rest his hands on the surface of his desk, where the grain of the wood gave slightly under the pressure of his claws. He sighed as he felt the other man’s lips enclose him, that long tendril swirling around him as Voidster pressed forward to take him fully in his mouth. He felt his cock hit the back of his mate’s throat, and nudged forward even further, as deep as he could go. As Voidster lavished attention on his length, he carefully rubbed the ball of his foot against the other monster’s groin, which his lover reacted to with a gentle growl that worked its way from deep in his chest to his lips around G’s manhood.

 

The lich grunted and braced his other foot more fully on the floor, his eyes half-lidded as he let the vibrations wash over him. It was at this time that Spot decided to show up because she loves to ruin a good blowjob. A knock on the door startled both men, and G returned a hand to the nape of Voidster’s neck, keeping him firmly in place as he growled, “Enter.”

 

The human girl they kept shyly pushed open the cracked door, unable to see beneath the desk. G leaned forward slightly, his claws urging the other man on as he casually propped his other elbow on the desk and rested his chin on his hand. “What do you need, songbird?”

 

She glanced around warily, before saying in a low voice, “Do you know where Voidster is?”

 

G knew why she was asking- she feared further “attention” from his mate, but it made the question no less ironic. “I do not,” he said flatly, ignoring the irritated huff from his lover. “Probably in the basement. Was that all you needed?” He could feel the monster beneath the desk growing more tense, shoving his mouth forward in an effort to make G react, do anything to give himself away. The faintest smirk touched his lips, so faint that even the human didn’t notice it. “Behave yourself,” he muttered softly under his breath, regaining his cool demeanor as the girl paused and glanced at him.

  
  
“Did you say something?” she inquired hesitantly, raising a brow. G could practically sense the smugness of his mate, and fought the urge to smack him, hard.

 

“No,” he said expressionlessly, meeting her gaze with composure. “You should be resting, my dear. I know that my mate was...unkind to you earlier. He may return at any time, and I have a few more hours of work before I can entertain him myself.” She nodded, flushing and turning to leave, pulling the door shut behind her. As the latch clicked, G released a sigh, and shoved his foot harder against Voidster’s crotch, digging his claws into his neck with a growl.

 

“If you cannot behave yourself, you will get no satisfaction from me,” he muttered irritably, spreading his stance once more and leaning back in his chair. Voidster scowled up at him, a line between his brows as he continued his repetitive movements. G could feel himself beginning to edge closer to release, and dug his free hand into the desk, his claws splintering the wood. “Keep going,” he ordered, his hips beginning to instinctively thrust against the wet mouth around his shaft.

 

His mate obeyed, and soon a deep itch of arousal built within the lich, who tugged his hand from the desk to resume his hold on either side of Voidster’s face, thrusting harshly into his lips as he crested. G released a low, static-laced moan as he came, spilling his burning essence into Voidster’s throat, knowing full well how it must sting and numb the monster’s mouth. He indulged himself for a few more thrusts, his hips rolling instinctively as he finished.

 

Coughing and sputtering, the other man withdrew, wiping his mouth with the back of one hand as he swallowed. **[It’s my turn,]** he grumbled, pushing his way out of the desk. G eyed him thoughtfully, then gave a slight shake of his head.

 

“Later,” he said shortly, while Voidster gave him an incredulous look. “Your behavior earlier was unacceptable, consider this your punishment.” Implacably, he folded his arms and stared down the other monster, who had begun growling as he took a menacing step toward the lich. “Enough.” He gestured irritably, standing, himself. “Be gone, I have to finish this paperwork before the end of the day.”

 

Voidster considered pursuing the matter, his arousal painful and throbbing, but the cold look in the lich’s eyes dissuaded him, and he finally stepped back. **[I’ll have your head if you don’t find me afterward,]** he snarled, glowering as the lich favored him with a slow smirk.

  
  
“You already did,” G rumbled in amusement, watching as his mate gave him a disgusted look, and finally turned, storming out of the study. The door slammed behind him, shaking the house. With a satisfied expression, the lich turned back to his papers, carefully arranging them before himself. Distantly, he heard his mate’s voice, coming from the direction of the human’s room, and frowned. But he soon forgot this distraction, and continued his work peacefully until nightfall.


End file.
